


We'll Meet Again in the Next Life

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Seems to be something of a rare pair, That's a shame since I actually kind of like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Before he went back to Heaven, he made one last visit.It was to someone he wished he spent more time with in life.(Silk Road pairing)





	We'll Meet Again in the Next Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [来时相逢](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393074) by [Chinaty_Nineard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinaty_Nineard/pseuds/Chinaty_Nineard)



To say Rome was impressed at the garden he ended up in right now would be an understatement. Indeed, it were as if he'd left Earth again, and had entered an entirely different world. But he knew the owner of this particular garden; even after a few millennia, he knew he had the right place. 

While he strolled through the moonlit garden (how fitting, he figured), Rome took in the entirety of the sights (and smells) of the various plants before him. He felt a little out of place; his armor and battle scars greatly contrasted with that of the more delicate willow trees and Chrysanthemum bushes. 

"Ah, so even now, he takes such good care of this place. _Magnifico_ ," he whispered to himself as he went further in. While he passed by a window, Rome could then catch a glimpse of a faint candle flame. Quietly tiptoeing over and looking in, he saw who he came to see. 

The long-haired man had said long hair free from his usual ponytail, his back turned to him. There was no doubt in Rome's mind that he was enjoying a cup of tea; he almost always seemed to do that in the few (rather enjoyable) times they met in person.

Not that there was anything wrong with tea, of course. He was the one who ended up creating it, so to speak. It only made sense for him to drink it on a regular basis. Having all his gorgeous and elaborate artwork and embroideries surrounding him was also relatively fitting. 

While he stepped closer to the window, Rome could then barely make out pieces of glassware. To his absolute joy, he recognized the pieces; they were gifts from him. To see that most of them had survived thousands of years in near perfect condition made his heart soar. 

It was then that Rome made a severe misstep; he got too close and stepped on a stray piece of wood. It must've been forgotten about during one of the garden's many updates. Whatever the reason, it caused his presence to be alerted. Taking a brief moment to hide himself, he quickly looked back to the window. 

The other man was gone; Rome managed to catch a glimpse of his nighttime robe moving away past the other doorway. 

...

For whatever reason that he couldn't comprehend, China was unable to sleep on this particular night. He'd tried burning incense and listening to calming music, but neither worked. Thus, he was left to try another remedy he was fond of; drinking a nice hot cup of tea. 

He'd been in the process of doing just that (along with reading a story he'd gotten from Denmark) when he heard a noise outside. For fear of a burglar (or South Korea), he'd quickly gotten up and searched for a knife to protect himself with. It was while he was searching his belongings in his room that he heard another sound; a pet magpie in its cage. 

The bird was unrelenting in its delicate singing, which oddly put China's soul at ease. So much so, in fact, that he actually forgot what he was looking for. He abandoned his task at hand and just went outside to his garden. 

With help from the moon, China was able to navigate the area quite well. Allowing a little time to actually search, he found what (or rather who) he was looking for. 

...

Hearing the surprised gasp behind him, Rome turned to face the one that elicited it. To show he had no ulterior motives, he gave off one of his signature big smiles. Turned out he had no reason to worry.

" _Aiyah..._ " China managed to say as he stepped closer. "Is it truly you, or do my ancient eyes deceive me?" 

When he was close enough, Rome took a few steps forward himself. He then reached forward and placed a hand onto China's pale cheek. 

"Did I not say to you that I would return the last time you and I spoke?" 

He had said that. Thing was, shortly afterwards, his whole empire had fallen. China had no hope of seeing Rome again after that. 

But now...

"Oh, I still cannot believe it's you!" China cried out right before he wrapped his arms around Rome's torso, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks. 

"I thought I'd make one final stop before returning to my spot in Heaven!" He chuckled here. "And you know what they apparently say nowadays; I saved the best for last!" 

It didn't matter that Rome was likely a ghost, or some type of undead creature. All China cared about in that given moment was that he was seeing and speaking to him again, after centuries if not millenia after being without him. If nothing else, he knew why his magpie was singing now. 

As like the cowherd and the weaver girl of his country's famous love story, for one night, the two past lovers of old were together again. 

Rome, meanwhile, had just one short thought, while China then pulled him into his house for more 'adult' activities: 

_Heaven can wait just a little longer, I suppose._


End file.
